Konan: Equilibrio Especial
by VikaDan
Summary: Un chico que cree ser la verguenza de su clan, sólo por ser diferente, cuando no sabe que es todo lo contrario
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para Leer Konan: Equilibrio especial es sumamente importante haber Leido KOF Ryuusei y Mitsuki: sueños Visionarios, ya que parte de la trama tiene que ver con estas historias, bueno sin más por que momento ¡COMENSAMOS!**

**Konan: Equilibrio Especial**

**Capítulo 1: La desgracia del Clan Yagami**

Un año después…

En una habitación de la gran mansión Yagami, duerme placenteramente en su cama un conocido peli azulado de ojos rojos, que, como de costumbre, sonó su despertador, el chico se levantó de golpe, tomo el aparato y abriendo la ventana lo lanza.

-¡déjame dormir aparato del demonio!- grito el chico mientras cerraba la ventana, después volvió a recostarse en su cama, pero, en ese momento entro su hermana mayor y le llamó.

-hora de levantarse Konan- dijo Mitsuki mientras corría las cortinas de la ventana del chico, este al sentir los rayos del sol se escondió entre las sabanas –no molestes Mitsuki-

-vamos, vamos, levántate flojo, es temporada de exámenes- dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba el uniforme de su hermano de su armario -¡¿Qué, temporada de exámenes? ¡No es posible! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal de aquí, debo vestirme!- dijo el chico mientras sacada a empujones a su hermana –te veo abajo- dijo Mitsuki mientras continuaba con su camino

"Bueno, ya me conocen, pero no formalmente, mi nombre es Konan Yagami, tengo 17 años y estudio en la preparatoria de Osaka, junto con mi hermana Mitsuki, sólo que ella está en otro grado, ya saben que mis padres son Leona Heidern, ahora Yagami y por lógica Iori Yagami, aunque dudo que en verdad sea su hijo ¿por qué? Bueno, porque… ¡Soy el único que no posee la llama! Sólo soy un adoptado que domina el agua y no lo entiendo ¿de quién heredé eso? Aunque hay varias pruebas que dicen que soy Yagami.

1 me parezco mucho a mi madre y no sólo en el físico, sino que adoro el ejército, lo que alguna vez fue la vida de mi mamá

2 odio la violencia como mi padre, y por si fuera poco, soy demasiado sarcástico, y otra cosa, siempre estoy tranquilo, pero, cuando me hacen enojar, me pongo como loco, como mi papá, sin decir que heredé su temperamento

Y 3… creo que no hay tres, pero les diré algo, si me someto a una de esas pruebas de ADN junto con mis padres, saldrá 99.9 % en compatibilidad con ambos, no soy adoptado, pero soy una desgracia para el clan Yagami"

El chico terminó de cambiarse y se colgó en el cuello su dije con el símbolo de su familia, la luna Yagami –no creo ser digno de portar esto- pensó en un suspiro Konan antes de bajar y desayunar con sus hermanos y padres, pero uno de los padres estaba ausente, Iori había salido temprano para reunirse con su primo y checar los balances generales de la empresa. Leona nota que Konan esta algo ausente, ya que sus hermanos hablan de lo que les paso en la semana y él estaba muy callado.

-Konan ¿te sientes bien hijo?- preguntó la peli azulada preocupada

-estoy bien mamá, es sólo que son temporadas de exámenes, es todo- dijo serenamente el de ojos rojos para no preocupar a su madre

-bien, no quiero que te desveles mucho ¿entendido?- voltea a ver el reloj de pared -¡cielos, que tarde! Cuarteto de Osaka ya se tienen que Ir- dijo Leona mientras les daba sus respectivos almuerzos a su hijos, el Cuarteto de Osaka como rápido y casi se ahogan, los chicos se dirigen a la camioneta para que los dejen en la escuela.

"Creo que querrán saber el porqué nos llaman Cuarteto de Osaka, bueno, hace unos años atrás, no recuerdo exactamente cuantos, pero, mi papá fue invitado a tocar en un concierto homenaje a los Beatles, un día, íbamos mi mamá, mi tío Yami, Mitsuki, Gaidel, Ume y yo, caminando por las calles de Liberpool, y cuando mis hermanos y yo cruzamos el pase de peatones, mi tío Yami dijo ¡el Cuarteto de Liberpool! A lo que mi mamá le dijo –imposible, ellos son Japoneses- y mi tío dijo –ok, entonces de Osaka- y de ahí en adelante la familia nos llama así, aunque yo no merezco estar ahí, ya que soy una vergüenza para mi familia, aunque ellos digan lo contrario"

Mitsuki y Konan llegaron a la escuela, Mitsuki se fue con Max y Konan se encontró con sus mejores amigos, Kyoshi y Keylan.

-Buenos días Konan- dijo amablemente la chica de cabellos verde agua

-¿qué onda Konan?- saludó como de costumbre Keylan –espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho porque hoy empieza la temporada de exámenes- dijo Keylan como si conociera muy bien a Konan

-no te preocupes, estoy al 100, así que esto será pan comido- dijo el peli azulado con una sonrisa

-bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar y vallamos al salón, ya que nos toca examen de matemáticas- dijo Kyoshi mientras les invitaba a los chicos a ir al salón.

"Ellos, son mis mejores, amigos, comenzando por las damas, ella es Kyoshi Hyuga, nos conocemos desde la primaria, ella se mudó en ese tiempo y Keylan y yo fuimos sus amigos, así hasta el día de hoy. Él es Keylan Kusanagi, si, Kusanagi, mi mejor amigo es un Kusanagi, nos conocemos desde siempre, nuestras madres son buenas amigas, y nuestros padres buenos enemigos, nos llevamos muy bien, cosa que su padre y el mío no hacen, pero eso no implica que no seamos amigos"

Los chicos llegaron al salón de clases, tomaron asiento e inmediatamente llegó la maestra.

-buenos días clase, espero que hayan estudiado ya que el día de hoy comenzaremos con un examen, así que no quiero que hablen, y el que se le sorprenda copiando o pasando respuestas será suspendido- dijo la maestra mientras les pasaba sus exámenes, a los jóvenes

-"¿crees sacar 100 puntos Konan?"- dijo en voz baja Keylan

-"tengo que, o sino ya no estaré más en el ejército, además confío en mis conocimientos, no en vano son mis develadas"- dijo Konan mientras veía la hoja frente a él.

-¡Comiencen!- dijo la maestra mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio

Pasaron varios minutos y Konan terminó primero antes que todos

-¡he terminado!- dijo el chico de ojos rojos y cabello azul

-como siempre el primero ¿verdad Yagami? Deja boca abajo tu examen hasta que los demás terminen

-esta bien, profesora ¿puedo…?

-claro, Konan, te lo mereses

-gracias- Konan se recostó en su banca y se quedó dormido, era costumbre que en temporada de exámenes, Konan terminara primero y luego los maestros de dieran chanse de dormir, ya que él nunca había sacado menos de 100 puntos, así que en parte esa era su recompensa, Kyoshi y Keylan rieron levemente mientras que Loren Crimson, los veía.

-"Ese Konan se cree mucho porque se la pasa desvelándose estudiando, ya verá que esta ves le dirá adiós para siempre al famoso ejército"- dijo para si mismo el chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes.

Al finalizar los exámenes, todos salieron, Konan fue despertado por Kyoshi, la cual le dijo que ya era la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos salieron, Loren se quedó al final, tomó el examen de Konan y lo cambio por el suyo, cambió los nombres y salió con una sonrisa del salón.

-ahora verás que cuando te esfuerzas por algo nunca logras alcanzar tus objetivos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Decepción**

En el almuerzo, Kyoshi, Konan y Keylan comían tranquilamente, hasta que llegó Loren a interrumpir.

-oigan, les tengo un buen chiste- dijo sarcásticamente Crimson

-¡piérdete Crimson!- dijo Konan tomando un poco de su comida -¿Qué no vez que nos quitas el apetito?- dijo el peli azulado de ojos rojos un poco fastidiado

-les va a gustar- insistió el chico de ojos verdes

-esta bien, pero, más te vale que sea bueno- dijo Keylan ya fastidiado

-bien ¿Cual es el colmo del padre de Konan?

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

-no sabemos ¿Cuál es el colmo del padre de Konan?- dijo sin ganas la chica de cabellos verde agua

-que su nuera se llame KYOshi y el mejor amigo de su hijo sea KUSANAGI- el chico peli azulado de ojos verdes comenzó a reír, los otros tres no le encontraron gracia, así que Konan tomo la plabra.

-y saben ¿Cuál es el colmo de Loren?

-no sabemos, dinos Konan- dijo Keylan viendo a su amigo

-sencillo, que tenga a sus padres- dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos rojos

-y eso ¿qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunto la de ojos verdes agua

-bueno, que su mamá sea su mamá y su papá sea su mamá- agregó Konan viendo a Loren, Keylan y Kyoshi comenzaron a reír, Loren estaba furioso, así que se encaró al chico de ojos rojos.

-ríe todo lo que quieras Yagami, pero verás que tu sonrisita se te borrará pronto- terminando de decir su amenaza se marcho, Konan y los demás lo ignoraron. Al terminar las clases, los chicos decidieron ir a los video juegos a divertirse un rato, paso el tiempo y Kyoshi se fue, Keylan y Konan se quedaron un rato más hasta que Keylan se fue también. Cuando Konan se disponía a ir a casa se paro fuera del establecimiento y vio que las calles no las reconocía.

"¡Diablos! ¿Qué hice? Por estar con Keylan y Kyoshi olvide que soy muy desorientado. Sí, así como lo oyen, no puedo estar en un lugar sin perderme, es por eso que no subo de rango en el ejército, he hecho el examen de supervivencia veintiocho veces y nunca lo paso, al igual que Lily Jones y Clain Still, el problema con ellas, Lily no sabe manejar armas, cada vez que hacemos entrenamiento con armas, ella siempre tiene que caer por el impacto y Clain no sabe distinguir a sus compañero, en los entrenamientos en vez de atacar a los "enemigos" nos ataca a Lily y a mí. En fin si mi abuelo Heidern estuviera vivo… estoy seguro que desearía morir de nuevo por la vergüenza de nieto que tiene"

Konan se sentó en la banqueta pensando en cómo volver a casa. Mientras tanto en la mansión Yagami.

-mamá ¿has visto a Konan? No lo encuentro por ningún lado- dijo Ume al borde del llanto

-es verdad, ya son los 09:00 pm y Konan no aparece ¡Mitsuki! ¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano?

-sí mamá ¿puedo usar la camioneta?

-esta bien, pero encuentra a Konan- dijo preocupada Leona al momento de entregarle las llaves del vehículo

-será fácil si él lleva su celular, puedo localizarlo con el GPS- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la casa. Pasó un rato y Mitsuki encontró a Konan sentado en la banqueta afuera del establecimiento de video juegos, Konan al recoser la camioneta suspiro de alivio.

-gracias por acordarte de mí- dijo el peli azulado al momento de subir al vehículo

-no lo agradezcas, agradéceselo a Ume, ella te estaba buscando, y si ella no nos dice que no estás en casa no nos acordamos de ti

-eso es típico ¿Quién querría saber que estoy en casa? Soy una desgracia

-¡cállate! No quiero volver a oír eso en mi presencia, eres mi hermano y te quiero, sin importar como eres nunca dejaras de ser mi hermano, así que deja esa actitud a un lado y mejor vete preparando para el sermón que te va a dar mis padres cuando lleguemos- dijo Mitsuki mientras conducía hacía la casa, al llegar en efecto, Iori y Leona esperaban a Konan para saber en donde había estado.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Konan Yagami?- dijo Iori con un tono represivo pero tranquilo

-me quede con mis amigos en los video juegos y olvide que no soy bueno para volver a casa solo- dijo Konan con la mirada en el suelo

-debiste llamarnos, para poder ir por ti- dijo Leona tomando por lo hombros a Konan –estábamos preocupados por ti-

-¡mienten! Mitsuki me dijo que no habían notado que no estaba en casa- dijo Konan levantando la voz contra sus padres

-yo si lo note, y por eso le pedí a Ume que te llamara- dijo Iori con voz fuerte, ero no gritando para calmar a su hijo. Konan se quedo callado, bajo la mirada nuevamente y dijo –deben estar decepcionados de mi- al finaliza su frase Konan salió corriendo de la sala y se fue al jardín, Leona trató de detenerlo, pero Iori le dijo que no, que lo dejara solo.

Al estar solo en el jardín, se paro frente al estanque de peses Koy de su madre, ahí, bajo la luz de la luna estaba iluminado un pez en particular, Konan se acercó y reconoció a dicho pez.

-hola Koyomi, perdona que no haya venido a verte, pero han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar- dijo Konan tomando al pez y encerrándolo en una pecera de agua para verlo mejor –aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos-

Flash Back

Konan tenía 4 años y estaba viendo el estanque de peces hasta que Leona llega y ve que esta atento viendo algo.

-¿qué haces Konan?

-mamá, mira hay un pez negro- dijo Konan señalando el pez, Leona se acerca, todos los peces son blancos, pero ese en particular era negro

-tienes razón amor, ese pez es negro

-¿Por qué esta solo en ese rincón?

-porque los demás lo ven diferente y no se acercan a él

-ese pez es como yo ¿verdad?

-¿por qué dices eso hijo?- pregunto confusa Leona

-porque en la escuela todos me molestan por no tener las llamas como mi hermana ¿crees que mi hermano las tenga?- decía el pequeño peli azulado mientras acariciaba el vientre de su madre

-no lo sé mi vida, pero sabes, es bueno que domines el agua

-¿por qué?

-porqué así hay un equilibrio en la familia, Mitsuki fuego y tu agua, así como ese pez, este estanque tiene peces blancos, pero, él hace el equilibrio al ser negro, es un pez especial, así como tu- dijo Leona rodeando sus brazos sobre el pequeño de ojos rojos

-ese pez es especial como yo ¿verdad mamá?- dijo alegremente Konan

-así es corazón

-¿puedo quedármelo?

-claro, será tu pez, así que ponle un nombre

-se llamará… ¡Koyomi!

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Sabes por qué también eres mi pez favorito? Porque eres el único que no se ha muerto cuando lanzo el despertado por la ventana, pero bueno, somos iguales, estamos en un estanque lleno de peces blancos y nosotros somos lo únicos peces negros

Konan deja a Koyomi en el estanque y se dirige a su habitación, pero, justo por el pasillo se encuentra con su padre, Konan trata de evitarlo, pero Iori lo toma por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Konan?

-a mi habitación, tengo que estudiar- dijo Konan viendo a su padre

-antes de que te vallas quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Iori invitando a su hijo a pasar a su estudio, Konan asintió y entro después de él. Una vez adentro Iori fue a su libreo y sacó una pequeña caja.

-sabes, yo en un tiempo pensé que era una desgracia para la familia, al igual que tu

-¿qué? ¿Tú? ¡Imposible! Eso es mentira

-te hablo con la verdad, mi padre me hacía sentir que yo no era digno de ser un Yagami, sólo porque odio la violencia y no quería matar a lo Kusanagi

-pero, si no deseas matar a los Kusanagi ¿Por qué tanto afán en destruirlos?

-se lo juré a tu abuelo en su lecho de muerte, pero, con tu madre, creo que será imposible- dijo Iori riendo levemente

-y no olvides que Keylan es mi mejor amigo

-sí, por eso también

-¿a que viene todo esto papá?- pregunto confundido Konan

-quiero mostrarte algo- Iori toma la caja y la pone en su escritorio, de ahí saca una plumilla para guitarra

-¿qué es eso?

-esto hijo mío es el recuerdo de mi primer concierto, por cierto Jhon Lennon casi me saca un ojo pero no importa

-¿Jhon Lennon? Hablas de uno de los Beatles

-el mismo

-y ¿Por qué dices que casi te saca un ojo?

-bueno, cuando era pequeño, mi primo Allan me llevo a un concierto de los Beatles a escondidas de mi padre, fue mi primer concierto y me encantó, por ello desee dedicarme a la música, al finalizar de tocar, Jhon Lennon aventó esta plumilla y casi me saca un ojo, me dolió pero, esta plumilla me hizo creer en mi, en que yo podía hacer lo que me propusiera, cada vez que mi padre me decía que no podía al ver esto, yo sabía que mentía y que yo podía hacer mucho más de lo que él esperaba, pero a mi modo. Así eres tu hijo, tú puedes lograr lo que desees, sin importar quien trate de frenarte

-pero, yo domino el agua, soy muy desorientado y un mal cadete

-pero, eres un As en lo deportes, lo video juegos y un muy buen estudiante ¿no te das cuenta? Sólo vez tu defectos, pero, debes ver también tu talentos, eso te hace quien eres, no eres perfecto, pero eres excelente, así, que para que no olvides eso- Iori toma la plumilla y la cuelga junto al dije de Konan

-Pero papá, es tu plumilla favorita

-ahora es tuya, así recordarás que eres especial como eres

Konan abraza a su padre y le da las gracias, Konan sale de la habitación y se va a estudiar, para los examenes que tendía al día siguiente, después de estudiar por varias horas se fue a dormir sin imaginarse lo que pasaría el siguiente día.

**Para los que tenían duda, en efecto, Loren es hijo de Ash y Elizabeth que locura no? Pero en fin, le agradesco por los comentarios y que les guste esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir, me dedico a continuar asi que los vere despues n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Despedida (parte 1) Adiós Koyomi**

Al día siguiente, Konan se levantó y lanzó el despertador por la ventana mientras lo maldecía, Mitsuki lo levanta y le dice que ya es tarde, Gaidel y Ume desayunan tranquilamente junto con Iori, Konan y Mitsuki llagan y le hacen compañía, como de costumbre se les está por hacer tarde al Cuarteto de Osaka y salen disparados de la casa para no llegar tarde, mientras tanto, en la escuela, Keylan y Kyoshi hablan.

-dime Kyoshi ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Konan que te gusta?- dijo el chico castaño mientras veía a su amiga

-¡Keylan no digas tonterías! Konan sólo es mi amigo- replicaba la de ojos verde agua mientras estaba roja por el comentario de su amigo

-no me engañas Hyuga, a leguas se nota que te gusta

-pero… ¿qué diría él?- dijo la chica de cabellos verde agua bajando la mirada

-no sé… ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?- dijo el chico de ojos castaños mientras señalaba el rumbo del mencionado peli azulado

-buenos días- dijo el de ojos rojos con un bostezo

-bue… buenos… dí…días- dijo nerviosa la chica

-¿qué onda Yagami?- dijo alegremente el joven Kusanagi

-¿qué te pasa Kyoshi? ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo roja- dijo Konan tocando la frente de su amiga

-¡Estoy bien, no se preocupe joven Yagami!- terminando de decir su frase, Kyoshi salió corriendo mientras veía a Keylan

-"no me hagas mucho caso Keylan, pero creo que le gustas"- dijo el despistado peli azulado en voz baja a su amigo

-¿no me digas? ¿Te cae?- dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras veía a su amigo

-bueno, busquémosla para entrar a clase ¿no?- Keylan asintió y trajeron a la chica, ya un poco más calmada. Transcurrió el día y los jóvenes presentaron sus exámenes, en la hora del almuerzo, los chicos comían amenamente hasta que llegó un compañero de clases con las notas del primer examen, todos fueron y tomaron sus exámenes.

-¡rayos, 70 puntos!- exclamó el joven Kusanagi mientras veía su examen

-¡Que bien, 95 puntos!- dijo alegremente la chica Hyuga mientras veía su examen –pero creo que no es mucho para alcanzarte verdad Konan… ¿Konan?- Kyoshi se le quedo viendo a Konan, el cual hizo bola su examen y lo arrojó al piso, después salió del salón sin decir nada, ante el comportamiento del chico, se dispusieron a tomar el papel y ver que había pasado, fue su sorpresa el ver que Konan había sacado -90 puntos, mientras que Loren había sacado 100 puntos.

-esto es raro, es la primera vez que Konan saca una mala nota- dijo Kyoshi viendo el examen de Yagami

-¿mala nota? ¡Es pésima nota! No sé tú, pero aquí hay algo raro ¿cómo es posible que Loren haya sacado una mejor nota que Konan?- Keylan tomó el examen y salió corriendo del salón dirigiendo su rumbo al salón de Mitsuki, al no encontrarla ahí dedujo que estaba en el techo, en efecto, ahí estaba junto con Max y Malin, quien como de costumbre discutía con la pelirroja.

-¡deja de molestar y vete!- dijo fastidiado el de anteojos

-¡me voy y no porque tu lo dices sin nombre! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con fracasados como ustedes- dijo la rubia mientras dejaba a Max, Mitsuki y al recién llegado, Keylan.

-Keylan ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida la de ojos azules

-Mitsuki ¿podemos hablar?- dijo el castaño acercándose a Mitsuki

-claro, Max ¿nos permites?- dijo la pelirroja viendo a su amigo, este asintió y dejo a Yagami hija y a Kusanagi solos

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-mira esto, es el examen de Konan- el castaño le entrega la hoja de papel a Mitsuki, esta, al ver tal cosa no lo puede creer, a lo que rápidamente deduce

-cambiaron el examen de mi hermano, esta no es su letra, él tiene la mejor ortografía de toda la escuela- dijo Mitsuki molesta al grado de casi romper la hoja o consumirla por sus llamas

-lo sé y no dudo que fue Crimson el que hizo tal cosa, ya que él fue el único de la clase que sacó 100 puntos

Mitsuki y Keylan se quedaron conversando por un largo rato, hasta que fue hora de volver a clases. Las clases terminaron y Konan estaba más deprimido que de costumbre, Kyoshi intentó animarlo, pero, fue inútil.

-vamos Konan, no me gusta verte así

-¿y cómo quieres que este si mañana será mi último día en el ejército? Papá me dijo que el ver esta plumilla me sentiría mejor, pero siento que no es así, me hace sentir peor- dijo Konan bajando la mirada, Mitsuki fue por él y ambos se fueron a casa.

Al llegar Konan se encerró y no quiso saber nada de nadie, hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

-¡No estoy váyanse!

-soy yo Ume ¿puedo pasar?

Konan se levanta y deja pasar a su hermana

-¿qué se te ofrece Ume?- pregunto fastidiado Konan

-te hice esto- Ume le entrega una rebanada de pastel a su hermano –las penas con pan son buenas, y mucho mejor son con postres- dijo con una cálida sonrisa –lamento lo de tu examen, pero sé que lo haces bien y que la maestra fue injusta contigo, así que no te desanimes hermano- Ume dejo el pastel en la mesa y abrazo a su hermano para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"Mi querida Ume, mi hermana pequeña y mi fuente de aliento, no sé qué haría sin ella, recuerdo que muchas veces mi abuelo Heidern decía que tú eras aquel bebé que mis padres perdieron y que con terror yo presencie"

Flash Back

Mitsuki tenía 4 años y Konan 2 años. Un día venían Leona, Mitsuki y Konan de ver a Heidern, Leona tenía tres meses de embarazo y ella caminaba con Mitsuki mientras cargaba a Konan, este vio que un hombre los seguía.

-mamá un hombre nos sigue- dijo el pequeño peli azulado con miedo, Leona, ante tal cosa no dejo ni un momento a Mitsuki. Las calles estaban oscuras y los pasos del sujeto se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, de repente, de entre la sombras, el sujeto intentó arrebatar a Mitsuki de Leona, ella no lo permitió, rápidamente bajo a Konan y pateó al sujeto, haciendo que soltara a pequeña la pelirroja, los faroles se encendieron y pudieron ver a su agresor, era un hombre buscado por las autoridades, por violación a niñas indefensas, Leona defendió a sus pequeños, pero este al ver que las sirenas de policía se acercaban al lugar, golpeo fuertemente a Leona en el vientre y huyo del lugar, esta cayó de rodillas al piso, pero se hizo la fuerte ante Mitsuki y Konan.

Al llegar a casa, los pequeños corrieron hacía su padre, ya que estaban asustados por lo ocurrido.

-papá, papá, un hombre muy malo intento separarme de mi mamá- dijo Mitsuki con lagrimas en los ojos

-y ese hombre lastimo a mamá- dijo Konan aferrándose a su padre, ante tal cosa, Iori se volvió a Leona, esta ya no estaba, estaba en su habitación. Iori llamó a Heidern para que viniera y se quedara con los niños, en caso de que algo pasara, Iori subió y encontró a Leona de rodillas en el piso llorando.

-amor ¿estás bien?- dijo Iori acercándose, el presentimiento le decía que algo malo había ocurrido, al estar junto a su esposa se dio cuenta de que su hermosa falda blanca estaba teñida de rojo

-I…o…ri… el bebé… el bebé- dijo Leona mientras veía sus manos llenas de sangre sin parar de llorar, Iori tomo a su esposa en sus brazos y al ver que Heidern había llegado se fue rápidamente al hospital, pasaron varias horas de tortura espera, vio al doctor que atendió a Leona y se acercó a él.

-doctor ¿cómo esta mi esposa?- pregunto angustiado Iori

-ella es bien, se está recuperando

-y… ¿el bebé?- Iori tenía lo peor cuando vio la expresión en el rostro del doctor

-acompáñeme, necesito que este con su esposa- el doctor llevo a Iori a donde estaba Leona, ella estaba recostada y lentamente recobro el conocimiento

-¿qué… pasó? ¿Por qué me siento… bacía?- dijo Leona incorporándose lentamente –Iori… ¿dónde estás?- Iori fue y se paró a lado de su esposa

-vas a estar bien cariño

-¿y el bebé? ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?- Iori tomo la mano de su esposa y se volvió al doctor, este les dijo que el impacto del golpe provocó que el bebé no resistiera provocándole un aborto, ante tal cosa, Leona comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente contra el pecho de Iori, Iori estaba furioso y a la vez destrozado. Pasaron unos días y Heidern fue a verlos al hospital, Iori le explicó lo ocurrido.

-y ¿cómo esta mi hija?- pregunto preocupado el comandante

-se recupera satisfactoriamente, pero… está destrozada como yo, cuando encuentre a ese maldito me las pagara muy caro

-no te preocupes, con lo que me contaron los niños hice que mis hombres se movilizaran y han capturado a varios hombres con esas características, en cuanto salga Leona, podrás ir y ver quien es para que pague por esto- dijo Heidern tocando el hombro de Iori, este asintió y le dio las gracias al comandante. Pasaron los días y Leona salió del hospital, Iori junto con Mitsuki y Konan fueron a ver a los hombres detenidos, Iori no lograba reconocer a nadie, hasta que Ralf dijo.

-¿y si pasan los niños?

-¿no es peligroso?- dijo Iori viendo a Jones

-no, están esposados e inmóviles, para que estés más tranquilo puedes pasar con ellos

Así lo hicieron, los pequeños veían a los hombres, Mitsuki no lograba reconocerlos, hasta que Konan asustado grito.

-¡es él, es él! ¡Él es el que intentó llevarse a mi hermana y lastimo a mi mamá!

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- Iori tomó al hombre por el cuello e intentó matarlo, pero Clark lo sacó antes de que hiciera algo

-¡Contrólate Yagami!- dijo el rubio mientras sostenía a Iori

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ese bastardo mató a mi hijo?- dijo Yagami furioso y tratando de soltarse

Heidern sacó a Konan y a Mitsuki, hizo una seña y sus hombres fueron y sacaron al hombre, fue juzgado y se le dio una condena de cadena perpetua por sus crímenes y por la demanda de Iori. Un año después de ese incidente, Leona estaba con Konan, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse mareada y con nauseas, Iori al ver esto la llevo con un doctor y grande fue su sorpresa el descubrir que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Fin del Flash Back

"Mis padres esperaban sólo un bebé, pero fue grande la sorpresa el saber que eran dos, mi abuelo siempre pensó que Ume era ese bebé que mis padres perdieron y que nació junto con Gaidel, no quería perderse la oportunidad de nacer y crecer en esta familia"

-¿en qué piensas Konan?- preguntó confundida Ume, Konan no dijo nada, sólo la abrazo y le beso la frente

-gracias por ser tan linda conmigo Ume

-para eso somos las hermanas menores ¿no? Y además te lo mereces por darle una paliza a Gaidel en los video juegos cuando se pasa conmigo, no se lo digas, pero eres mi hermano favorito- dijo con una sonrisa la de cabello morado

-soy una tumba pequeña- dijo Konan despeinando un poco a la peli morada de ojos morados

-bueno, mamá dice que es hora de cenar ¿vamos?

-claro, ahora te alcanzo- dijo Konan mientras sacaba una muda de ropa, Ume asintió y salió, un rato más tarde, la familia Yagami se encontraba cenado amenamente, hasta que Gaidel y Ume hablaron de su día en la escuela, después fue Mitsuki y al ser el turno de Konan este bajo la cabeza.

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo con un tono apagado

-pero ¿por qué? ¿No quieres qué sepamos de tu buenas notas?- dijo Iori viendo a su hijo, Mitsuki le hizo una seña para que se callara y cambiara de tema, pero este no le entendió y siguió insistiendo, hasta que Konan se molesto, dio un golpe en la mesa y por primera vez le grito a su padre.

-¡deja de presionarme, si quieres saber que saqué un -90 ya lo sabes, ahora déjame tranquilo ya que mañana será mi último día en el ejército!- Konan estaba muy molesto y salió de la habitación y se encerró en su habitación, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el comportamiento del peli azulado de ojos rojos.

-te lo dije papá, no debiste mencionar eso- dijo Mitsuki viendo a Iori

-este… creo que es hora de irnos ¿no lo crees Ume?

-sí… sí voy detrás de ti Gaidel- Gaidel y Ume salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Iori, Leona y Mitsuki, la pelirroja les explicó lo ocurrido y las sospechas de que cambiaron los exámenes, Iori se sentía como un idiota y se fue a encerrar a su estudio, un rato más tarde, Leona pasó frente a la habitación de Konan, llamó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro, no encontró al chico, ya que este estaba tomando un baño para clamarse, al ver que el dije estaba en la mesa, ella lo aprovechó y lo tomo, fue con Mitsuki y le pidió su gargantilla prestada por un momento, Mitsuki ni siquiera preguntó para que la quería, ya que podía adivinar para que.

Leona tomo la joya y con una llama muy pequeña hizo que se fundiera un poco de la esencia de dicha gema, haciendo que cayera una gota en la plumilla que le regalo Iori, rápidamente dejo el dije en la mesa de Konan y le regreso la gargantilla a Mitsuki.

Konan salió de bañarse, se cambió rápidamente y se recostó en su cama, pensando en su comportamiento de hace unos momento.

-creo que no debí ser tan duro con papá, él se preocupa por mi y quiere saber qué me pasa, tengo que disculparme con él

Cuando Konan estaba por salir, su teléfono de habitación comenzó a sonar, este contesto y su tranquilidad pasó a coraje al saber que la llamada era de Loren Crimson.

_-Que tal Konan ¿a qué sabe el esforzarse sin resultado alguno?_

-¡Piérdete Crimson! Sabes que tengo mejores notas que tu y que nunca, me oíste nunca lograras superarme

-_oh, tienes razón, por eso sacaste un -90 en el examen ¿verdad?_

-ríe cuanto quieras, pero verás que los siguientes exámenes serán se 100

_-ok, sigue en tu mundo de maravillas Yagami, aunque yo no estaría tan seguro, nos vemos el Lunes_

Loren cuelga y del puro coraje, Konan arroja el teléfono por la ventana, haciendo que casi le diera a Leona, la cual estaba alimentando a sus peces Koy

-¡Konan! ¿Por qué sigues…?- Leona se detuvo el ver el estanque manchado de sangre, Konan fue y se disculpo con su madre, pero esta no reaccionaba, Konan vio lo que ella veía y se horrorizo al ver un pez pansa arriba, pero no era cualquier pez…

-Koyomi… Koyomi, tu no… por favor ¡tú no!- Konan hace la pecera y toma al pez negro, Konan lo veía y no reaccionaba, el chico de ojos rojos comenzó a llamar a su pez, pero era en vano, tal era la concentración y la insistencia de Konan que la pecera se iluminó momentáneamente, Konan destrozado dejo caer al pez el estanque y salió corriendo, Leona intentó detenerlo, pero mejor lo dejo. Konan se internó en el jardín, el cual parecía un bosque y comenzó a llorar.

-¡POR QUÉ SI SABÍAS QUE ALGUN DÍA MATARIAS A KOYOMI ¿POR QUÉ NO TE DETUVISTE? TE ODIO KONAN YAGAMI, DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS MUERTO TU Y NO KOYOMI!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Despedida (parte 2) Toma de rehenes**

Konan estaba destrozado por la muerte de su pez, Ume escuchó todo y trató de consolar a su hermano, lo llevo hasta la casa e hizo que tratara de descansar, así lo hizo quedándose profundamente dormido. En sus sueños parecía que alguien lo reprendía y le decía que era un inútil y una desgracia para la familia, lo peor de todo, su propia familia era quien le decía esas cosas tan hirientes.

-"eres un mata peces"- decía la supuesta imagen de Leona

-¡fue un accidente!

-"no puedo creer que tú seas mi hijo"- la imagen de Iori se hizo presente

-"sólo eres escoria, ni siquiera tienes las llamas púrpuras, o las llamas azules, sólo dominas el agua y eres una vergüenza, porque ni de rango asciendes"- la imagen de Mitsuki reprendía a Konan

-"no eres digno de portar el emblema de la familia"- Gaidel y Ume le arrancan su dije. Konan cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a gritar diciendo que se callaran, estos no le oían, sólo se reían de él, entre ellos otra voz se hizo presente, la voz de otro hombre, el cual se reía de Konan.

-"pronto terminara tu sufrimiento, espero sólo un poco más"- al terminar la frase aquel hombre se fue contra Konan e intentó matarlo, en ese entonces Konan despierta jadeando y con una respiración agitada al igual que el ritmo de su corazón, con un suspiro se levantó y vio su reloj despertador, las 03:45 am. Intentó dormir de nuevo pero fue inútil, así que salió de su habitación y fue a la cancha de básquet para jugar un rato y despejarse, así estuvo por un rato, haciendo canastas y entradas hasta que se cansó y se fue a dormir de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Konan sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se cambió y fue a ordenar sus cosas para su último entrenamiento, sin que nadie lo viera, él salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad hasta llegar a los cuarteles, donde unas conocidas chicas castaña y rubia ya lo esperaban.

-buenos días Konan… ¡¿Konan?- dijo sorprendida la chica castaña

-buenos días Lily- dijo sin muchas ganas el peli azulado

-¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunto una confundida rubia de lentes

-caminando, necesitaba despejar mi mente y pensar- dijo el de ojos rojos

-¿pensar en qué?- Lily Jones estaba confundida

-habla, nos asustas- replicó Clain Still

-pensar en la manera de despedirme de ustedes… mis amigas y mis compañeras, fue divertido mientras duro ¿no lo creen chicas?- dijo el chico Yagami intentando sonreír

-esto es una mala broma ¿verdad?- dijo molesta la castaña mientras tomaba del cuello a su amigo

-no puedes hacer esto, te necesitamos Konan, no nos abandones- la rubia dijo al borde de romper en llanto

-nunca las olvidare chicas, gracias por todo- Konan abrazó a ambas chicas, las cuales ya estaban llorando, pero, el momento terminó cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y los Ikari hijos cayeron inconscientes al piso.

-¡qué demonios está pasando aquí!- dijo el Comandante Jones entrando a la salón de operaciones

-¡el enemigo se ha infiltrado en la base y nos están atacando!- dijo una de las mujeres encargadas

-¡¿que han dicho?- pregunto confundido el Coronel Still

-¡a su posiciones rápido! Mairick llama a Leona, esto es una situación en donde ella debe apoyarnos- dijo Ralf al momento de tomar varias armas y salir junto con Clark para atacar al enemigo. Mientras tanto. Leona estaba entrenando cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, detuvo su entrenamiento para contestar.

-residencia Yagami, Leona habla… ¿qué has dicho? Voy para allá

Leona sale de la sala de entrenamiento y va hacia su habitación, se cambia rápidamente y sale, en el pasillo se encuentra con Iori, este al ver que su esposa salía rápidamente la detuvo y le pregunto lo que pasaba.

-¿A dónde vas? Y ¿por qué vistes así? Como si tuvieras una misión

-porque precisamente tengo una, están atacando lo cuarteles y al parecer han tomado rehenes

-y ¿eso qué?

-que Konan puede ser uno de esos rehenes- ante la respuesta de la peli azulada Iori la soltó, esta fue por su moto y se dirigió a los cuarteles, al llegar ya no había nadie de los enemigos, sólo sus camaradas, los cueles estaban heridos e investigaban lo ocurrido.

-no dejaré que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya, así que búsquenlos- dijo Ralf movilizando a las tropas

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó Leona viendo a Ralf y Clark

-Leona, que bueno que llegaste, ahora estamos completos para irnos de inmediato- dijo Clark mientras cargaba una avioneta con todo lo necesario

-¿de qué hablas? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto confundida Leona

-Leona, debes ser fuerte- dijo Ralf tomando de los hombros a su compañera- ¿recuerdas a Nerovan?

-¿el terrorista que escapó en nuestra última misión, antes de que me casara?

-el mismo, él fue quien nos ataco y…

-y ¿qué?

-tomo como rehenes a nuestros hijos, se llevó a Lily, Clain y Konan, es por eso que debemos irnos ya- dijo Clark terminando de meter el equipo. Leona casi se desmaya ante tal noticia, pero resistió y subió primero antes que sus compañeros.

-¿qué es lo que esperamos? ¡Vámonos!- dijo Leona tomando los controles del avión

-pero ¿sabes lo que haces? ¿Sabes como encontrarlos?- dijo Ralf viendo la determinación de Leona

-claro que sí, si se trata de mi hijo iría hasta el fin del mundo así que vámonos- los hombres asintieron y subieron emprendiendo el viaje a Brasil.

Konan despertó y vio que estaba en medio de la selva, rápidamente buscó a sus compañeras, las cuales estaban a unos metros de él, se acerca a ellas y las despierta

-chicas ¿están bien?- dijo Konan mientras llamaba a sus amigas

-ah… que… ¿dónde estamos?- dijo Lily reaccionando

-creo… ah… que nos abandonaron en la selva- dijo Clain intentando levantarse, Konan ayudó a las chicas a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar por la selva, momentos más tarde una tormenta comenzó a caer en el lugar, los Ikari hijos no sabían a donde ir, hasta que el presentimiento de Konan hizo que fueran a una gran casa abandonada en medio de la selva, al entrar se refugiaron de la lluvia y comenzaron a ver el lugar.

-¿quién podría vivir aquí y en medio de la selva?- dijo Lily viendo la elegante casa

- no lo sé, pero hay que agradecerle al dueño de este lugar por resguardarnos de la lluvia ¿no lo creen?- agregó Clain sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar

Konan vio atentamente el escudo de armas de la casa, una espada con dos serpientes y abajo una estrella de cuatro picos, viendo más allá de la chimenea vio una fotografía, él la tomo y al ver que estaba llena de polvo, la limpio y vio que era una familia, un hombre de cabello azul de ojos verdes, con una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules, la hija mayor era igual a la madre, sólo que ella tenía los ojos verdes y la más pequeña era peli azulada de ojos azules, Konan deseaba ver más de cerca la foto, pero un ruido se escuchó y alguien lo aventó con violencia contra la ventana sacándolo de la casa, Clain y Lily al ver tal cosa se dieron cuenta que su secuestrador los había encontrado.

-no es bueno que unas niñas indefensas como ustedes estén en una casa abandonada con un joven, no es correcto, les tendré que dar una lección

-¡eso nunca!- dijo Jones hija sacando un chuchillo de su cinturón, se lanzó sobre el hombre y este la arrojo lejos, Clain al ver a su compañera caer se lanzó sobre él, en ese momento Konan entro de regreso a la casa y Clain lo golpeo por error, Clain se disculpo con Konan y el agresor tomo a la rubia por el cabello y la lanzó junto con su compañera, ambas chicas estaban inconscientes, Konan al ver a sus compañeras caídas se decidió y comenzó a atacar al hombre, este esquivaba y se quitaba cuando el peli azulado se le acercaba, en un descuido por parte de Yagami hijo el agresor lo tomo por la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos.

-eres patético Konan ¿creías que serías capas de enfrentarte a mi? ¡No me hagas reír!

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-como olvidar tu nombre ¡si eres el hijo de la mujer que me mato!- al finalizar su frase arrojo lejos a Konan, el de ojos rojos no entendía nada

-¿qué quieres decir con que soy el hijo de la mujer que te mato?

-¿no es obvio? Eres su misma imagen, si tuvieras lo ojos verdes serías igual a Gaidel, eres un avatar de agua como tu abuelo, el hijo de Leona, la mujer que acabo conmigo- el hombre estaba frente a Konan, lo tomo por el cuello, estaba dispuesto a matarlo –ahora cumpliré mi venganza

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué conoces a mi madre?- Konan trataba de soltarse

-no sólo conozco a tu madre, jure vengarme de ella, tu padre, de Kusanagi y Kagura, ya que ellos cuatro destruyeron a mi señor, quise destruir a tu hermana por medio de sus sueños, pero se resistió, pero ahora lo haré contigo

-Mitsuki… así que tu… ¡tú eres el hombre de las pesadillas de mi hermana! ¡El hombre que despertó el lado Orochi de mi madre haciendo que matara a mis abuelos! El fiel sirviente de Orochi… Goenitz

-¡bravo! Eres más listo de lo que pensaba, pero eso no te servirá de nada, ya que ¡morirás ahora!- Goenitz, controlando a Nerovan se infiltro en la base para llevarse a Konan, pero, tuvo que llevarse a las otras dos chicas ya que lo acompañaban. Tomo a Konan y con el cuchillo de la castaña lo hirió de muerte, el hombre de cabello rubio y negro estaba riendo y después arrojo al moribundo Yagami al lago que estaba en la parte trasera de esa casa.

-te dije que tu tormento terminaría pronto, ahora serás libre de ser una desgracia para tu familia, y por cierto…salúdame a Gaidel ¡Adiós Konan Yagami!- Goenitz comenzó a reír como maniaco al ver que el cuerpo de Konan se hundía lentamente. En el agua y en la agonía de estar cerca de la muerte, Konan vio a Goenitz retirarse con sus compañeras.

"Así termina todo, ahora mis padres ya no se avergonzaran de un fenómeno como yo, Lily, Clain, perdónenme por no protegerlas, espero que nos podamos ver algún día, y si pudiera nacer de nuevo… me gustaría ser igual a mis hermanos… adiós mi querida familia"

Mientras tanto…

En la avioneta, Leona hizo conexión con la base, pero primero pidió que Iori y Mitsuki fueran ahí, ya que, Leona le confirmo a Iori que en efecto, Konan fue secuestrado, Iori ante la noticia quiso ir para buscar a su hijo, pero Leona no se lo permitió, para tranquilizarlo, le pidió que fuera con Mitsuki para que comandaran la misión.

-bien mamá, ya estamos aquí ¿qué necesitas que hagamos?- dijo Mitsuki por el intercomunicador

-Mitsuki, estamos por llegar, pero, necesito que rastrees a Konan- dijo Leona sobrevolando la selva amazónica

-¿cómo podría hacer eso?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja de ojos azules –a menos que… ya entiendo, por eso me pediste mi gargantilla ¿cierto?

-así es, ahora ¿dónde esta tu hermano?

Mitsuki comienza a concentrarse, la gargantilla comenzó a brillar, ella pudo ver a Konan en el fondo del lago haciendo que Mitsuki se asustara, Iori le pregunto que pasaba, Mitsuki tomo el intercomunicador y hablo con su madre.

-¡mamá, Konan esta bajo agua y esta herido gravemente, Lily y Clain están con un hombre en ese mismo lugar! ¡Deben darse prisa antes de que…!- Mitsuki ya no dijo nada, ya que la simple idea de perder a su hermano la hizo romper en llanto, Iori abrazó a su hija, aunque él también sentía miedo, miedo de perder a otro hijo, como pudo, Mitsuki le dio las coordenadas con una voz entrecortada, Leona estaba decidida, pero, también sentía miedo al pensar en lo que Mitsuki le había dicho.

-Konan resiste, por favor resiste, no nos dejes, no soportaría perder otro hijo, perder el equilibrio de la familia


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Honor y Gloria**

Al parecer todo está perdido, Ralf, Clark y Leona han llegado al lugar, Lily y Clain son rehenes del Nerovan, el cual está bajo el poder de Goenitz, al no ver a Konan, Leona fue tras el enemigo y al tomarlo por el cuello se dio cuenta de que era él, era ese hombre que le causo dolor, el hombre que destruyó en aquel laberinto, lo azotó contra la pared de la casa.

-¿dónde está Konan?- pregunto molesta Leona al momento de estrellarlo una vez más contra la pared

-¿en dónde crees? ¡Lo mandé con su abuelo!- dijo Goenitz aventando a Leona- ahora nada impedirá que tome venganza sobre ti y los que sobran del Clan Yagami, uno menos, faltan 5- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Leona, Ralf le disparó antes de que pudiera tocar a Leona hiriéndolo en el brazo, este se volvió peligrosamente a Jones, Goenitz, haciendo se paras por Nerovan mandó a sus tropas para que atacaran a Ralf y Clark, mientras que él arreglaba cuentas con Leona.

-ahora, nadie nos interrumpirá, esto es entre tú y yo- dijo Nerovan-Goenitz mientras tomaba por el cuello a Leona y la lanzaba hacía la casa, derribando la puerta con ella, ahí comenzó la batalla.

Mientras tanto… Konan parecía estar en un lugar muy obscuro, poco a poco una luz comenzó a verse a la distancia y rápidamente pudo percibir algo familiar.

-¿Koyomi?- dijo Konan mientras veía a un pez negro acercarse a él, antes de lograr tocarlo el pez se desvaneció -¿Koyomi? Koyomi ¿dónde estás?- dijo el peli azulado de ojos rojos mientras buscaba a su alrededor

-él sólo fue una guía para encontrarte Konan- dijo una voz acercándose al chico peli azulado

-¿quién eres?- Konan no podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre, hasta que una luz se vio al final del lugar y la identidad de él fue revelada, un hombre alto de cabello azul y ojos verdes, al verlo Konan se sorprendió.

-tú eres… eres el hombre de la fotografía, pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-sencillo, eres sangre de mi sangre, te conozco desde que naciste, de mi has heredado el dominio del agua, Konan ¿por qué te avergüenzas de lo que eres?

-entonces, tu eres mi abuelo biológico, ¿eres Gaidel?

El hombre asintió, Konan estaba confundido ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué su abuelo se le presentaba en ese momento?

-¿en dónde estamos? ¿Por qué siento que esa luz me está llamando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Konan… tu estas muerto, es por eso que esa luz te esté llamando, ve con atención, ahí está Heidern, te está esperando, pero antes de que te marches quiero que veas algo

Gaidel le muestra a Konan que Leona está peleando contra Goenitz, este la esta venciendo, Konan siente miedo, cambiando la escena, le muestra que Iori, Mitsuki, Gaidel y Ume están en la base en espera de noticias, Ume no para de llorar, ya que no quiere que nada le pase a Konan, ella quiere verlo regresar y abrazar a su hermano, Mitsuki abraza a la pequeña de ojos morados y le dice que todo estará bien, Iori está nervioso, no se despega ni un segundo del comunicador, sólo está en espera de que le digan que están bien y que regresan a casa. Ante eso Konan se entristece y se vuelve a su abuelo.

-¿por qué me muestras esto?

-porque quiero que te des cuenta que a pesar de lo que eres, tu familia te ama

-¿no lo entiendes? No soy igual a mis hermanos, ellos dominan el fuego y yo…

-y tu eres el equilibrio perfecto de la familia, date cuenta, si no hay luz, no habrá oscuridad, sin no existe el odio, nadie conocería el amor, sin agua, no hay fuego, el mundo se compone de opuestos, si en tu familia hubiera sólo el fuego, no habría un equilibrio y ese es tu trabajo

-pero, el fuego es el elemento dominante

-Te equivocas, hay cosas que el fuego no puede hacer, y que el agua si

-¿cómo qué?

-poderes de sanación… es tu decisión, ir hacía Heidern o volver es a tu criterio- después de hablar, Gaidel desapareció, Konan se quedo pensando, vio momentáneamente a su abuelo, Konan sonrió.

-abuelo, te prometo que estarás orgulloso de mí, pero, no aquí, sino allá- Konan comienza a concentrarse, un aura azul comienza a rodearlo, este reacciona y sale nadando del lago, cautelosamente ve que Leona esta por ser derrotada, la peli azulada de ojos azules esta en el piso, Goenitz se prepara para darle el golpe final, pero este se congela, Leona ve lo que ha pasado y se sorprende al ver que Konan está bajando la temperatura del ambiente para detener al terrorista.

-madre, ¿estás bien?- dijo Konan ayudando a levantar a Leona

-Konan estas bien, pero él dijo que…

-por un momento lo estuve, pero gracias a mi abuelo he podido comprender cuál es mi propósito y estos poderes, así que, hay que detener a este sujeto

Leona sintió y madre e hijo comenzaron a pelear contra Nerovan-Goenitz, al ver que estaba por ser vencido Goenitz dejó de controlar la mente de Nerovan, el hombre al verse derrotado se desmayó, la misión de rescate fue cumplida, Ralf se sorprendió el ver que Lily manejaba a la perfección cualquier arma, y Clark estaba orgulloso de Clain al ver que ella peleó contra sus enemigos sin dañar a sus camaradas. El equipo Ikari y el Ikari hijos subieron a la avioneta para emprender el camino de regreso a la base, Ralf tomó el intercomunicador y llamó a la base de Brasil para que arrestaran a los terroristas y a Nerovan. La avioneta aterrizo y fueron bien recibidos, al bajar Leona y Konan fueron recibidos por su familia.

-por un momento creí que me quedaba sin un hermano- dijo Mitsuki despeinando a Konan y dándole un golpe en el brazo- ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¿Entendido?

-¡apoyo la noción de la pelirroja desquiciada!- dijo Gaidel dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano mayor- si te vas ¿Quién va a ser mi rival en los videojuegos?

-¿desquiciada yo? ¡Estás loco enano!- dijo Mitsiki molesta

-hermano, creí que no volverías- dijo Ume abrazando a su hermano- no lo hagas de nuevo por favor

-no te preocupes, demasiadas emociones y aventuras para mí el día de hoy- dijo Konan con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor. Konan se volvía hacía su padre, se acerca a él y lo ve

-creo que después de esto definitivamente te opondrás a que este en el ejército ¿cierto?- Iori no dijo nada, sólo abrazó a su hijo, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dicha por ver sano y salvo a su hijo

"es extraño, es la segunda vez que veo llorar a mi padre, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, ya que la primera vez que lloró fue cuando supo que había perdido a su hijo, espero que todo esté bien de ahora en adelante"

Tres semanas después

Konan estaba en la escuela junto con Keylan y Kyoshi, el peli azulado de ojos rojos les contaba lo que había pasado, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿en verdad estuviste muerto?- dijo Keylan sin aliento

-no puedo creerlo- Kyoshi no pudo disimular su sorpresa, pero esto termino cuando Loren apareció

-¿por qué no te moriste Yagami? Así yo sería el afamado entre las chicas- dijo Loren con un tono arrogante

-sueñas ¿verdad Crimson?- dijo Kyoshi mientras desviaba la mirada –tendrías suerte si las chicas se pelearan por ti no es así Keylan- dijo la de cabello verde agua volviéndose a ver al joven Kusanagi

-sí, aunque Konan ya no estuviera aquí, sería yo el que aclamaran las chicas, no a ti

-lo que sea, eso no cambia que ahora soy el más inteligente del salón ¿verdad ex soldado?

-sigo siendo soldado, mi padre dijo que ya no me condiciona el estar en el ejército, aun si repruebo- dijo Konan muy alegremente, Loren se molesto y estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que llegó la maestra y dio un anuncio importante.

-chicos, este periodo de exámenes ha terminado exitosamente, pero temo que debo decir esto, Loren Crimson cambio sus exámenes con los de Konan Yagami, lo que significa que Yagami sigue siendo el mejor del grupo y usted Crimson está en graves problemas

-¿qué? Pero ¿cómo?- dijo nervioso y confundido el chico de ojos verdes

-la persona que me informo de esto me pidió que te diera esto- la maestra le da una nota a Loren

"no juegues con fuego porque puedes salir calcinado, ¡CON LOS YAGAMI NADIE SE METE! Y eso mejor que tu lo debes saber M.Y"

-¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES M. Y!- grito Loren al ser llevado por la maestra fuera del salón

-¿le decimos que esas son las iniciales de mi hermana?- pregunto Konan viendo a sus amigos

-¡NO!- contestaron los otros chicos al momento de reír

-para celebrar, los invito a jugar videojuegos en mi casa, Gaidel acaba de comprar uno de batallas ninjas que esta de lujo- dijo Konan extendiéndoles una invitación a sus amigos, los chicos aceptaron y terminando las clases fueron a casa de los Yagami.

En casa

-no puedo entender algo- dijo Iori viendo a Leona

-¿qué no entiendes amor?- dijo Leona volviéndose a Iori

-¿cómo llegó Konan a casa sin que nadie lo fuera a recoger? Y lo más extraño, se trajo a sus amigos

-A mí no me veas, yo no sé nada- dijo Leona desviando la mirada y tratando de evadir la pregunta de su marido

-¿me estas ocultando algo? Por cierto ¿de qué hablabas con Mitsuki el día del incidente?

-ya te dije que no sé nada, no sigas insistiendo- a leguas se le notaba que los nervios la dominaban, Iori estaba por descubrir lo que pasaba pero llamaron a la puerta, Iori y Leona fueron a ver y cual fue su sorpresa el ver que Kyo agarro por el cuello a Iori.

-¿dónde esta mi hijo? ¿Por qué lo has secuestrado?- dijo Kyo molesto

-¡Y yo para que rayos quiero a tu hijo!- dijo Iori al momento de aventarlo, estaban por comenzar una pelea, pero, Kyo sintió un frío acero contra su cuello, mientras que Iori sentía que la sangre se le congelaba

-¡Kyo! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando visitemos a los Yagami no quiero que Pelees?- dijo Yuki con la katana en mano

-¡Iori Yagami! Deja esa estúpida idea de pelear con Kusanagi ¡AHORA!- dijo Leona mientras bajaba más la temperatura

-sí amor- dijeron al unísono los legendarios rivales

-por cierto, que tal Yuki- dijo Leona dejando el lugar a temperatura ambiente

-hola, Leona, me alegra verte- dijo Yuki Kusanagi retirando la Katana y envainándola de nuevo –una pregunta ¿haz visto a Keylan? Ya es tarde y no regresado a casa

-sí, ¿dónde esta?- dijo Kyo viendo con odio a Iori

-pásenle, están en la sala jugando videojuegos- dijo Iori viendo igualmente a Kyo

-gracias- contesto Kyo

-hombres tenían que ser- dijeron al unísono las esposas de los legendarios rivales, Yuki y Leona se quedaron en la cocina tomando té mientras conversaba, Kyo e Iori estaban en es estudio de Iori jugando agedréz, Iori iba perdiendo hasta que llegó Gaidel y le cedió su juego, ganando el joven Yagami, Kyo se molesto y mejor fue por su esposa e hijo antes de perder los estribos y matar a Yagami padre

-¡que mal perdedor!- dijo Iori viendo a su hijo

-si, digo lo mismo ¿verdad papá?- Gaidel le da una palmada en la espalda a su padre y se va por el pasillo

-sí… ¡Oye! En fin, debo hablar con Leona- Iori sale de su estudio y se va a la cocina, en donde Leona estaba tomando té

-oh, ahí estas ¿qué deseas amor?

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste para que Konan ya no se pierda o no?

-este… nada, ya te dije que no hice nada malo

-me lo vas a decir o sino…

-o sino ¿qué?

En ese momento pasan cerca de la cocina Mitsuki y Konan, de repente empiezan a oír que Leona le esta diciendo a Iori que se detenga, los dos se ven mutuamente y abren la puerta

-¿Qué esta…? ¡AHHHH! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Si van a hacer algo así váyanse a su habitación! "o de perdida a un hotel para que sepamos que diablos hacen"

-ves lo que te digo, por eso insisto en que soy adoptado- Mitsuki y Konan encontraron a sus padres en una posición muy comprometedora, Leona se levanta rápidamente

-no es lo que están pensando, él me estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero no se detenía- dijo Leona super rojísima, a lo que voltean a ver a Iori, este asiente, ambos vuelven a verse y niegan con la cabeza suspirando al mismo tiempo

-¿por qué no le creen a su madre? Sólo le hacía cosquillas

-admítelo papá, la última vez que le hiciste cosquillas nacieron lo enanos, así que no nos queremos arriesgar

-sí, si la última vez tuvieron gemelos, no me quiero imaginar que vendrá después- Mitsuki y Konan sintieron escalofríos en sólo pensarlo, así que se fueron del lugar, Leona le tuvo que confesar a Iori que usó la joya del lugar para que Konan ya no fuera tan deshorientado, dejando en claro lo ocurrido se fue a dormir, Leona se fue seguido de él. Konan no podía dormir, ya que, recordaba la ceremonia que hicieron cuando Lily, Clain y él pasaron el examen de supervivencia.

Flash Back

Todos los de la base estaban ahí, aplaudían a los cadetes recién ascendidos, Ralf les otorgo una medalla a cada uno.

-Lily Jones, esta medalla es por la mejor presentación de manejo de armas de la historia. Clain Still, esta medalla es por un exelente trabajo en equipo. Konan Yagami, Esta medalla, es por el valor

Todos les aplaudieron y casi finalizando la medalla Ralf volvió a tomar la palabra

-y quiero informarles que, este equipo, nos representará el próximo año en el torneo y podrán hacer misiones con nosotros

Fin del Flash Back

-no puedo dormir, ya estoy ansioso de que el año termine, va a ser mi primer torneo y con permiso de mis padres, estoy tan emocionado que quiero ver a los peces Koy- Konan se levanta de la cama y se dirige al estanque de peces Koy, los contempla, se ven muy hermosos a la luz de la luna

-¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?- dijo Leona acercándose a su hijo

-mamá, no, no puedo, siento emoción lo cual no me permite dormir, pero… me gustaría que Koyomi lo supiera- Konan se encogió de hombros, Leona le toca el hombro

-Konan cierra los ojos- dijo Leona con una suave voz, Konan no lo entendió pero así lo hiso, Leona, usando el dominio del agua saco a los peces en una enorme pecera y los distribuyo alrededor de Konan, Leona le dice que abra los ojos y este se maravilla, parecía estar en una pecera

-recuerdo que hacías esto cuando era niño y me sentía mal… un momento ¿cómo lo haces?

-¿hacer que cariño?

-eso, ¿cómo lo haces? A menos que… mamá ¡eres una avatar de agua! De ti herede estos poderes

-Así es, creí que lo sabías, pero quiero que veas la luna

Konan se vuelve a ver a la luna, en ella parecía tener un pez negro, Konan se acerca y lo ve detenidamente, aquel pez tenía una cicatriz en el costado, no lo podía creer, Konan toma al pez y lo encierra en una pecera de agua, Leona deja a los demás peces en el estanque

-¿Koyomi? Pero ¿cómo?

-después que lo mataras por accidente, tu concentración fue tanta que le regresaste la vida, pero, como defecto de que aun no controlas bien tu poder, le has dejado esa cicatriz, pero no te preocupes, yo te entrenaré- terminando su frase Konan deja a Koyomi en el estanque y va hacia su madre y la abraza

-gracias mamá, gracias por no perder la esperanza en mi

-no sólo yo, sino todos

"he aprendido una gran lección, no siempre eres lo que deseas ser, incluso puedes pensar que eres defectuoso sólo por no ser igual a los demás, eso es lo que hace especial a cada persona, eso lo aprendí gracias a mi familia y prometo que nunca más volveré a caer en esto. Pero, lo que me ha dejado en la duda es ¿Qué habrá pasado con Goenitz?"

**Bien, perdon por no avisar, pero este fue el capitulo final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. No me despido porque esta historia continua, así que nos leemos en Gaidel y Ume: Cambiando la historia**


End file.
